Luke Skywalker vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Luke Skywalker vs Sonic the Hedgehog is a Death Battle by The Sayain Jedi Description STAR WARS VS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! When you get really powerful heroes from Rebellions who are against villians that own a moon sized base to clash who will win! Will Sonic be too fast or will Luke use the force to turn the Speedy Hedgehog into speedy roadkill! Intro W. Every Rebellion needs their posterboy, examples like Michael Collins from the Irish Rebellion or these two fighters who are fighting against evil beings with a moon shaped battle ship! B. Sonic the Hedgehog, The Freedom Fighter W. And Luke Skywalker, The Last Jedi B. Oh By the way to make things fair we're going to have Legends Luke anyway He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! W. And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Luke W. A Long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker was once a young teen on the sandy planet of Tatooine as a farmer! B. Well he more wanted those Power Converters in the Atashi Station if you know what I mean "wink wink" (Luke: Uncle Owen! I wanted to go with my friends to the atashi station to pick up some power coverters!) W. Boomstick you are a pervert you know that right! anyway there was one problem in Luke's life he was bored and just wanted adventure more specifically to join the Rebel Alliance. B. Yeah but sadly he couldn't thanks to his aunt and uncle who wanted him to stay in the farm but secrectly they wanted to protect him from Darth Vader! W. Let's not spoil this twist just yet! This went on for years until he bought a couple of droids named R2 and C3PO, But these were not regular droids since R2 had a message by Princess Leia Organa who had one short and snappy message. (Leia: Help me Obi Wan Kenobi your my only hope!) B. Well Luke didn't know a Obi Wan but he did know a Old Man Kenobi wait is that his allias wow this Jedi is a fucking idiot! W. Yeah that is true but anyway during the night R2 escaped and decided to find Obi Wan himself, Luke and 3PO followed after R2 until they stopped at a mountain range. Luke was knocked out by a bunch of Sand People only to be scared off by Old Ben. B. Surprise Surprise Old Ben Kenobi was in fact Obi Wan Kenobi wow what a shocker W. After telling Luke the biggest lie in movie history, that his father was murdered by Darth Vader which is odd because spoiler alert for a fourty year old movie, anyway Vader is actually Anakin Skywalker his father who was brought to the dark side by Sheev Palpatine A.K.A Emperor Palpatine! (Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Sonic Intermission Fight Result Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog VS Star Wars-themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles